1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a non-lethal instrument for use by civil and military police and peace-keeping forces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self-extending baton or night stick type of device which can be used in close quarters to stun an opponent without inflicting a fatal or serious injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,930 issued on Mar. 5, 1968, to Shiga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,839 issued on Jul. 26, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,137 issued on Apr. 4, 1989, to Hamilton, disclose examples of extensible batons or night sticks. These devices have the advantage that when not in use they can be conveniently reduced in length and carried or concealed from view. However, these devices are in effect no more effective in emergency situations than the more conventional non-collapsible types and require the same amount of strength and ability to use effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,809 issued on Apr. 24, 1973 to Mulich et al. discloses a projectile launcher baton which includes a firing mechanism capable of propelling a flexible low lethality projectile against a target such as assailant, fugitive or the like. While this arrangement is also capable of doubling as a night stick, it suffers from the drawbacks that the barrel is relatively large in diameter making it quite conspicuous, it is not collapsible, and requires some time and trouble to reload after a single use.
While other forms of hand-held stun devices, which produce a high voltage discharge between electrodes mounted at one end of the device, are known, these devices require the user to be in extremely close quarters with an assailant in order that they be rendered effective to incapacitate a person.